


The Church of Me

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Church of Me

  
Tongues slicking over bare skin, low-voiced laughter and the warm wet slide of pleasure.

"Oh, yes. Yes, _there…!_"

Warm exhalations of breath on sensitized flesh.

"_Don't stop_. Oh, God."

Sly murmurs, kisses that intoxicate. Jumble of bed linens, rhythmic gasps and whimpered commands.

"Hard…harder. _Yes. God_, yes."

Back arching, blonde hair tumbling across shoulders layered with the shimmering sheen of exertion.

"I…I…._ I'm_…!"

Worship is over.


End file.
